12 Gauge Slug
A 12 Gauge Slug is a solid projectile designed for use with a shotgun. It was originally designed for hunting big game, and was observed to be more effective at range than buckshot. It has less range than a comparable rifle round, but deforms less when traveling through obstructions. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 12 Gauge Slugs is a primary specialization and weapon modification in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, exclusive for shotguns. It replaces the standard multiple-projectile short-range buckshot ammunition with single-projectile long-range slugs. Singleplayer Slugs can be used on every shotgun available, these being the T194, USAS-12 and SPAS-12. The weapons with this modification each count as a different collectible. When used on the T194, it fires explosive rounds which can cause splash damage and minor destruction. Multiplayer It is unlocked at rank 16. The damage of the slug is less than the combined damage of the buckshot pellets, however the slug's accuracy and range make up for the loss of damage. Combined with Magnum Ammo, this specialization can make pump-action shotguns a one-shot kill from 12.5m (about 41 ft) away, and a two-shot kill past 12.5m. It is also possible to kill two people with one shot as long they are relatively close together, usually when one is behind the other. This, and the fact that the slug uses the sniper bullet model, essentially makes any pump-action shotgun a powerful, fast-firing mid range weapon. These stats make a pump-action shotgun almost identical to a sniper rifle, with the major differences being the shotguns' higher rate of fire, and lack of scope or sight. Slugs for pump-action shotguns do 100-50 damage, and for the USAS-12 and Saiga 20K, slugs do 39-28 damage. In hardcore mode, pump-action shotguns equipped with slugs and Magnum Ammunition will always kill an enemy in one hit, regardless of range or shot placement. When equipped, slugs are partnered to the weapon, not the player. If a player were to equip slugs for their shotgun, then acquire a new shotgun in the field, that shotgun will not have slug ammunition unless the original owner equipped it. Likewise, if a player who did not equip slugs were to acquire a slug shotgun, the player will have the benefit of slug rounds as well as his original choice of specializations. Battlefield 3 12 Gauge Slug rounds are featured as a shotgun ammo type in Battlefield 3. Slugs are the last ammo unlock available for all-kit shotguns and the M26 MASS. Slugs behave much like rifle rounds, with good stopping power over considerable range, after the March Patch slugs seemed to have a damage and range increase making all shotguns, loaded with slugs be capable of one hit kills at ranges over 10 meters. The use of 12 Gauge Buckshot is preferable at close range because of its natural spread; however, hitting an enemy at point blank with a slug will kill them instantly. At longer ranges it has very noticeable bullet drop possibly making it the worst in the game, but if a player adjusts to this some shotguns can become improvised sniper rifles. Battlefield 4 12 Gauge Slug rounds are a shotgun ammo type featured in Battlefield 4. In pump-action shotguns, they are capable of a one-hit-kill up to 12 meters, but if the enemy has ARMOR equipped, a headshot is needed for a one-hit-kill. At range, it will take two to three hits, regardless of armor. In semi-automatic shotguns, it offers less damage at close range, but the damage is just as high over range, meaning a semi-auto will usually be preferable past 12 meters due to its higher rate of fire and capacity. At mid-long ranges, a DMR would be a stronger choice for power and accuracy. As the ingame menus state, the chokes are not recommended to use with slugs. The Modified Choke and Full Choke both modify the spread of slugs negatively. Shots will have a much wider cone than normally. The Duckbill appears to have no effect. It should be noted that, as it is the case with Dart and Frag ammuniton, Slug-rounds cannot be equipped on the Shorty 12G. Battlefield Hardline Slug Ammo is a shotgun ammo type featured in Battlefield Hardline as an accessory, functioning in the same manner as the Battlefield 4 counterpart. Battlefield 1 The Slug is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 1.http://gamingbolt.com/battlefield-1-customization-weapons-attachments-and-more-detailed It is used by the Model 10-A, Model 1900, Sjögren Inertial Slug variant. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The slug shot uses the same bullet model as sniper bullets, and is identically affected by bullet drop. It also has the ability to get a marksman headshot at long distances. *A glitch may cause 12 Gauge Slugs to not activate and instead show (for its description) weapon stats that are all at zero. Battlefield 3 *Using the M26 SLUG on an assault rifle with the heavy barrel attachment will give each shot the same power as a single assault rifle bullet. (Patched) *According to designer Alan Kertz, they are not as accurate nor as powerful as they were in Battlefield: Bad Company 2.- @Demize99 - Twitter - Retrieved September 4, 2011 References Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield 1 Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company 2